


Dawn of Your Undeath

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: iZombie (TV), izombie
Genre: Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: Visiting your friend in Seattle started out fun. But after a night downtown and being separated from your friend you get kidnapped. Waking up in a room with what you thought was a dead body… until it started moving.Chase Graves x Gender-Neutral Reader, Future implied relationship.
Relationships: Chase Graves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dawn of Your Undeath

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. One-Shot based on @witterprompts
> 
> “We found you wandering around in the forest. Are you sure you’re not lost?”
> 
> Warnings: Description of a zombie attack, cussing.

You had been looking forward to this vacation to Seattle for a while. You had a friend that lived in town and they were going to be showing you around. You planned on doing all the touristy things like going to the Space Needle. Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle Aquarium, the Seattle Great Wheel, and all those fun things. The weird theories and news coming from Washington state as a whole couldn't deter you from your trip. The day finally came when it was time for you to go. You made it to your plane and after a few hours of flying, you landed at the Seattle airport. You managed to find your hotel. As you were checking in, an attractive man caught your eye. He was well built with brown hair and a serious look on his face. You shared a look with him. He smiled at you, causing you to smile back before blushing and looking away. You focused back on the task at hand, checking into your hotel. Thus began your vacation.

The excitement of being in a new city was overwhelming. The first few days went by quickly. With you and your friend covering, most of the places you wanted to go to. You spotted that cute guy at your hotel a few more times. If you were a braver person then you would have made a move. So you settled for exchanging smiles whenever you saw him passing through the lobby.

One night when you and your friend had decided to do something different. You both talked about what you wanted to do. Settling on wandering around downtown and seeing what all there was to do. Your friend had you visiting shops and bar hopping. You were having an amazing time. Though as it got later, the more exhausted you felt. Both you and your friend agreed that it was time to go home. It was well past 1 a.m. when you both started walking back. You were not focusing as much on your surroundings like you should have been. Because you stopped at one point to look at something and ended up losing track of your friend. Of Course, you didn't know where you were at. Looking around and trying to figure out where your friend went to no avail. As you turned a corner you made it a few steps before you felt a hard hit to the back of your head.

When you finally came to your head was killing you. Trying to move was halted by the fact you were chained to the wall behind you. The back of your head felt wet, with what you're assuming blood. The smell of blood filled the air and you couldn't tell if the smell was from your blood, or someone else's. You weren't sure which one you would have preferred. Looking around the room, it was hard to see where you were. The room itself was barren. You could see two doors on opposite sides of the room. There was a huge mirror on one wall. You suspected it was a two-way mirror. The dried bloodstains on the floor made your stomach turn. The most startling thing was that there was a human body chained to the wall across from you. The body was pale and dirty, the person seemed dead. You started trying to pull on the chains, you wanted out of here. The metaled started rubbing your wrists raw but you didn't want to give up. One of the doors opens up and a man in a mask walks into the room. There was something the man was carrying into the room. You move as far away from the man as you could. As the man moved around the room he seemed to ignore you. The man starting setting something up, revealing the object he brought in was a camera. You started pulling on your chains again, getting more terrified by the second. The masked man walks over to the body, kicking it.

The body stirs, causing you to jump again. The body on the ground makes an unnatural growling sound as it starts twitching. The masked man walks over to the camera. As the body shakily raises onto its arms you can see its a woman. But the woman's face is disgusting and decayed. Her eyes were completely blood red. She looks like she has been dead for a long time but she was moving. A blood-curdling screech comes from the woman. She starts crawling towards you. You scream and push yourself as far into the corner as you can, to the point that it hurts. Your shoes skid on the ground as you keep trying to move further away. Time seems to slow down, your heart pounding in your ears. The closer the woman gets the more tears you feel rolling down your cheeks. She gets close enough to grab your shoe with a snarl. You kick her hard in the head and it barely slows her down. There was something so unnatural about this whole situation and horrifying. She keeps coming, undeterred no matter how much you kick them away. When she gets practically on top of you, she tries to bite you. You figured this woman must have had rabies or something. That's the only rational explanation for how horrible she looked and was acting. Blocking your face with your hands as she gets further on top of you. You don't give up on trying to kick her off. You felt her scatch at you and you knew you were done for. You closed your eyes and prepared for the worst.

Right as you thought all hope was lost, the woman suddenly gets yanked off of you. Your left panting as you open your eyes back up. You see the masked man had pulled her back. It seems like he shortened the chains so she couldn't reach you anymore. That didn't stop the ghastly noises she was making. The longer this went on the more confused you become. If he was going to kill you, you would rather get it over with. The masked man walks over to the camera, aiming it towards you. Without another word the man leaves, leaving you with the sick woman. Quickly you started feeling weird. You chalked it up to nearly dying and being in this horror movie of a situation. The longer you sat there the worse you felt. The woman had lost all interest in you. You could tell she was still moving now and then but she didn't care about you anymore. A craving for something you couldn't place made your stomach growl. Looking down you see the scratches on your arms are gone. You blink at them, starting to think you were drugged at some point. Something was completely changing who you were.

After a few hours, the masked man came back in with a gun. You backed up into the corner again as he pointed the gun at you. He shot you right in the side. You were pissed, it hurt but all you could see was red. You start making primal snarling noises and you lunged at the man. Not only did the chains stop you but the man also jumped back to avoid you. You could have sworn you heard him chuckle as he went to leave the room. When he opened the door you heard shouting but couldn't make out what they were saying. Your vision still tinted red, you saw that the piece of metal attaching your chains to the wall had loosened. So you yanked again and it loosened more. Repeating this over and over until you finally ripped it out of the wall. You jumped up and headed for the door that hadn't been used yet, hoping it led outside. Your vision returned to normal, assuming your adrenaline wore off. When you pushed the door it wouldn't budge. You pushed again. This time your elbow pushed into where you had been shot. The red flooded back into your vision and you forced the door open, ripping it off its hinges. Right as your about to step out you look back at the other woman. You walk back to her, breaking the wall so her chain would be free. Instead of heading to the opened door she went right to the glass, snarling and pounding on it. You felt bad but you weren't sure what was wrong with her. You told yourself that you would call the police when you found your way back to safety. Finally, you stepped through the now open doorway more than ready to leave.

You stumbled out of the building, gripping your side. It hurt and it should have been bleeding, but it wasn't. The adrenaline must have worn off again because you weren't able to break your chains. You were trying to make it into the woods that are nearby. You wanted to be anywhere but here. Your head was pounding. You were also starving. It was hard to walk, and you kept tripping over your chains and everything else in your path. Right as you got to the woods you heard more shouting and what sounded like cars and gunfire. You started moving faster, wanting no part of it. Pushing through the trees you try getting deep enough into the forest you could hide. You started to hear rustling in the distance. Not knowing who they are. Trying to avoid them as you keep pushing through the foliage. However, no matter how hard you tried they kept getting closer. Before you know it, flashlights started coming through the branches. You could tell you were surrounded. This was further proven when you stumbled through a section of trees. Causing you to came face to face with a group of some kind. You only see the outlines of the people shining flashlights on you. Focusing your eyes you see that they have guns trained on you. You moved and tried to hide your chains, still unsure of who was in front of you. You hear a man order, “Hold your fire.”

There is a long pause and then you see a man coming towards you. Feeling cornered you start backing away. The man walking towards you talks directly to you, “How did you get out here?” You look around, “I…” Your voice came out hoarse to you cleared your throat before continuing, “I’m hiking.” You kept trying to hide the chains. They seemed like a military group but with the horror, you escaped you didn't want to risk it. You could have sworn you heard the man laugh before asking, “You're shot and chained.” He holds his empty hands out by his sides. He stops right in front of you so you can make out the details of his face. And you recognize him. He was the man you had seen coming in and out of the hotel you were staying at. If you weren't scared shitless, you'd probably be thinking about how he looks even better in uniform. His uniform had and ‘FG’ on it, which you didn't recognize. The man added, “We found you wandering around in the forest. Are you sure you’re not lost?” You refuse to answer, moving away from him. He looks at your face, “I thought I recognized you.” He reaches out a hand, you flinch away. Though you expected him to be annoyed, he chuckled instead. “Smart. Not from around here and you don't know who I am so why should you trust me.” He extends a hand out for you as he introduces himself, “I am Chase Graves, Head of Fillmore-Graves. A private military organization.” You shakily reach out and shake his hand. Chase shakes your hand but once he is finished he grabs your wrist. Chase’s face gets serious again as he appears to be checking for your pulse. Once he is done he removes his hand off your wrist. Chase looks up at you. Sympathy on his face as he comments, “You're safe.” You feel like you can trust Chase and even if you didn't trust him there weren't any other options. Chase watches you. When you seem more relaxed he calls over his shoulder, “I want the men who escaped, found and brought to me.” The soldiers clear out, leaving you alone with Chase. You look around, “What the fuck is going on?” Chase puts his hand on the gun at his hip, “I’ll explain when we get you back to the office.” He pulled the gun out, keeping it aimed at the ground. Before you even get a chance to flinch he is already comforting you, “I’m not going to hurt you. Hold your arms out.” You listen to him, hold your arms out in front of you. Effortlessly Chase fires, breaking the chains off you. Rubbing your wrists as you look up at him, “T...Thank you.” Chase nodded, motioning to the car behind him. “Think nothing of it.” You followed Chase's lead and got into the car.

As soon as you get back to Fillmore-Graves, Chase lets you get cleaned up and gives you new clothes. When you were showering you noticed that your gunshot wound still wasn't bleeding. In Fact, it looked almost healed. After you were done you felt much better. The previous terror you were feeling had melted away. Besides this odd craving, you started feeling like yourself again. You were escorted by soldiers to Chase’s office where he was sitting at his desk, working. When you walked into the office Chase gave out an order, “Officers, you are dismissed.” The soldiers leave and you fiddle with your hands. As soon as the soldiers leave Chase speaks. Guilt in his voice, "I'd like to personally apologize that this happened to you. We had been tracking them for a while. We should have caught them before you were taken." Chase motions to the chair in front of his desk, “I’m guessing you’re very confused right about now.” You walk forward and sit down in front of him. You think, remembering that lady who was sick. You respond, “Very fucking confused. But I’m worried about that lady that was there with me… She attacked me but she was very sick.” Chase puts his elbows on his desk and smiles, “Nice of you to be concerned.” He pauses before getting more serious, “She didn’t make it. She was too far gone. When we found her we made sure she didn't suffer further.” You frown, not sure if that was comforting. With how sick she looked you decided to think of it as a mercy. You sigh, “Explain what happened.” Chase has a very serious look on his face, “Well you got turned into a zombie.

Chase went through this whole thing about zombies and how it works. Chase even said that Fillmore-Graves was a completely zombie run enterprise. You stared at Chase, trying to figure out why he would tell a joke like this. You decide to fake laugh and brush it off, “Ohh sure… yes, zombies of course.” You cross your arms and glare at him. Chase chuckles, seeming to enjoy your sass. He reaches for what looks like a tube of yogurt. Chase opens it and slides it over to you. Chase leans back in his chair, “You’re probably hungry.” When you smell what's in the tube you know what it is right away. Human brains and the smell made your mouth water. You snatched the tube off the desk. Slowly eating from the pouch. As you finished up the sludge it hit you that Chase had to be telling the truth. This was a lot to take in. You decide to ask the other question you've been thinking about, "What were those people doing?" Chase sighs, "They are anti-zombie fanatics." It seems to be a sensitive subject. Chase continues, "They figured turning a zombie Live would get people to believe them." You frown. Clearly, you had been kidnapped to prove that zombies existed. Only so they could kill other zombies. It was a fucked up situation. Sure you felt different but you still felt like yourself. So all zombies were just people who happened to eat brains for food. Sensing your discomfort Chase adds, "Rest assured the video was destroyed."

You look down at the empty brain tube in your hands, “So… what does this mean? Can I just go home?” Chases sighs, causing you to lookup. He has a mixture of sympathy and guilt on his face. For such a composed seeming man, it felt strange to see him like this. He explains, “Unfortunately you can’t.” You scrunch your face up, “What do you mean?” Chase picks up a pen, “Seattle is the chosen zombie capital. We can’t afford to have zombies spreading outside of the city until we are ready.” You close and open your mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. You weren't necessarily upset that you had to leave your old life. It's not like anything was interesting going on. It was more of the fact you would have to start completely over here. You absentmindedly twist the empty tub in your hands, “I...” You sigh, clearing your thoughts and trying to think about this reasonably. You collect yourself and continue, “I’m assuming I can't tell anyone.” Chase nods to confirm. Deciding to voice the biggest problem with all this, “I don’t have enough money to move here.” Chase offers a smile, “Fillmore-Graves will be covering your living expenses for the time being. We will be happy to help find you a job either in-house or somewhere else within the city.” Chase slides a pen and paper over to you, "You'll have some paperwork to fill out. After that, I'll show you around."

The paperwork was easy enough, the usual government type information. Once that was done he led you out of the room. The tour of the building was pretty straight forward. You felt like you could have figured it out on your own. Not that you were complaining, You liked hearing him talk and watching him walk around. Chase was nice enough to get a ride for you to get back to your hotel. Chase walks you to the entrance of the building. Pondering the situation you find yourself in. The horrors from earlier tonight seemed like they happened ages ago. Thinking to yourself that you already died once, what did you have left to lose. Also, you were now stuck in this city might as well have fun. You may not have had the courage before but you decided to make your move. You gave Chase a playful smile, "I am assuming new zombies don't normally get such a personal introduction?" Chase smirks, crossing his arms, "They do not." You motion outside as you talk, "I'm still new to Seattle." You feign innocent, "… So is there a zombie welcoming committee of some kind I should know about?" Chase chuckles, "Not an official one but I can arrange something." He motions to the car waiting for you, "Unfortunately, I have work to catch up on tonight." Chase smirks at you, "Meet me in the hotel lobby tomorrow night." You grin and nod, “It’s a date.”


End file.
